Dances in Darkness
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Oneshot. Demyx claimed that Nobodies did have hearts. 3D proved he was right. But how did he know? A look at his logic before his final battle with Sora.


**Dances in Darkness**

* * *

**Summary**: Oneshot. Demyx claimed he had a heart. 3D proved he was right. But how did he know? A look at his logic before his final battle with Sora.

**Genre**: General/Tragedy

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: This space available.

**[A/N:]** So…I have no idea where this came from. I was looking at TV tropes tonight and I was looking at tropes for Demyx and they mentioned accidental truth for him, because he was right when he said that Nobodies do have hearts. And the next logical question presented itself to me: How did he know? Well, here we go...

* * *

Demyx did not like missions.

Usually they involved chasing down and slaughtering Heartless. Demyx didn't mind your basic Heartless; as long as they left him alone he had better things to do with his time.

Like write music. And play music. Listen to music. Play his sitar. Play it some more.

Being a Nobody wasn't so bad, he supposed. Everyone in the Castle that Never Was was either a recluse or completely insane, but for the most part he was skipped over for missions and ignored by the other members. Everyone in the Castle had places they gravitated to when they weren't in their own room: Luxord took the lounge, Axel was always in the sitting room with Roxas, Saix had his tower for moongazing, Xemnas had his "secret room" that everyone in the castle knew about. Demyx's place was in the music room.

That was where he wanted to be right now. But he wasn't.

Today's mission had involved going to Olympus to try and liberate Sora's true disposition, because Sora was Roxas. Or something. He had his cue cards for the mission but he was starting to wish that he had made a note as to exactly who he was supposed to be fighting.

Maybe it was Roxas.

"...I told them they were sending the wrong guy."

And he had bumped into Roxas again in Hollow Bastion, except that Roxas was insisting that he was not Roxas. It fit the kinda day he'd been having. The first battle had gone poorly, and Demyx just wanted to go back to his bed room or his music room and write that new piece that he had just thought of.

"Who is this kook?" Roxas asked.

The bipedal dog next to him said, "Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies."

"Right – no hearts!"

Really, Roxas should have known better. Demyx swung back around to face him. "Oh, we do to have hearts. Don't be mad."

No one in the castle believed him on this point, no matter how many times he insisted it. Larxene's response when he said had been to use him for target practice. Vexen had sneered at him over his Bunsen burners and beakers and said, "Don't be ridiculous, IX. Nobodies do not have hearts." Zexion hadn't looked up from his books. _(No one who went to castle Oblivion had come back...)_ He never had mentioned it to Saix or Xemnas. Saix handed out missions and was therefore best avoided, and Xemnas, well, anyone who bothered to could see that he was obsessed to the point of madness with Kingdom Hearts. Axel, well, he had been too busy first taking care of Roxas and then being hung up on his fate when he left.

But they had to have hearts. Demyx wondered why no one had seen this sooner. They had to have hearts. He couldn't love music as much as he did if he didn't have a heart. Zexion wouldn't have been able to love his books or Vexen his science. You had to have a heart to know what it was to enjoy something. It couldn't be just a fragmented memory, could it? No. Not if one was able to enjoy something. Not if one was able to care.

To his mind, nothing was better then the hours spent working on piece of music, playing it, adjusting it to perfection until the song you heard in your mind was the song on the paper in front of you. Nothing made him happier.

He enjoyed music. He cared about it. He loved it.

And that was what told him he had to have a heart. Because it wasn't possible to care if you didn't.

"Silence, traitor." Demyx ordered.

He did have a heart. He knew he had a heart.

And he would not allow anyone to tell him otherwise.

* * *

**[A/N:]** Alright. I hope you found it enjoyable. I've never actually written Demyx before, but like I said, it was interesting that he was right. And it makes his eventual demise in KH II sadder, in my opinion. I don't know if anyone has written something like this before, but if so I wasn't trying to rip them off.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, thank you for reading, and if you've made it this far please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
